When The Pink Snow Fell
by Pururu
Summary: What happens when two parallel worlds meet each other once again with EVEN MORE outrageous results? From the episode SpookyFish. Pairings to follow.


**Hey readers. Another story. I think this one I will stick to. The boys are 15 years old in the story. I try a shot at long writing. Hope you enjoy.**

The ally moaned as the cold night air ran past the walls and down the path. The paper that was scattered along the road was swept up and flung up to the black sky. The windows that were on the buildings situated between the alleys rattled. The snow was floating softly to the ground. It became silent once again until suddenly a bright light appeared hovering right in the middle of the concrete pathway. The humming noise had scared the nest of rats that scurried away from the mysterious portal. A few seconds later, something began to emerge from the other side of the link. A hand reached out first, followed by the other body parts of the being. It hopped as it was pushed out the link, which then faded away, causing the area to once again have the eerie darkness behold it. The figure, who was large in size, swept himself of dust that covered his clothes and face. He flicked his fringe out of his eyes and began to run out of the alley.

* * *

"God damn Mr Kitty, why do you have to do this EVERY NIGHT?" Cartman moaned. He opened the door and the grey cat ran out and sniffed through the snowy ground. Cartman leaned against the door to not get covered in snow and watched the cat clean her fur and wander around. He looked around the street. The lights brightened the paths along the road. The cat suddenly jolted her head up and began running down the street, leaving Cartman to step from the door frame to see what's happening. There, he saw a shallow figure heading towards him with speed. The cat was now following the mysterious person and studied the features of the boy. He looked up, and noticed Cartman watching him. He smiled.

"Is that you Cartman?" The boy asked,

"What's it to you?" Cartman grunted, his breath visible in the cold air.

"I can notice that anger anywhere," the boy walked up to Cartman, "I'm glad I found you, I have such terrible news," Cartman then turned towards the door, ignoring what the boy had just said.

"Why not tell someone who cares?" He said in annoyance, flicking his fringe from his eyes.

"Please, its urgent," the boy insisted playing with his yellow scarf.

"I don't care," Cartman repeated, picking up the grey cat and letting him in the house. The boy brushed off the snow from his hair and giggled.

"Is that one of your friends Eric?" a voice cheerfully called from down the hall. A tall brunette woman stood at the door with rosy cheeks and a heart warming smile. Like the perfect house wife you see on the old fifties commercials. Cartman sighed at the sight of her.

"Good evening, Ms Cartman," the boy greeted,

"Would you like to come in from the cold?" she asked the boy, but before he began to answer, Cartman hastily covered his mouth with his hand.

"He was about to go home, besides isn't it time for our hot chocolate?" Cartman quickly said.

"Sorry Eric, but the kettle doesn't seem to be working," she replied,

"Perhaps I could be of assistance?" the boy said, "I did do a bit of mechanics at school so this shouldn't be a problem," He walked with Mrs Cartman into the kitchen where he began looking about the kettle. Cartman stood at the frame of the door and watched, "What is with this boy?" he muttered. But he had a feeling that he knew him from somewhere before long ago. That sense that you get when you see someone for the first time and it feels you've known for years.

* * *

Meanwhile, in another universe. A room buzzed with lights and fans. People typed on keyboards and some stood and monitored screens of graphs. In the middle of the room, stood a tall pail boy. His hands clasped behind his back, watching them work. His long jacket reached his feet. A badge hung from the front and a sewn emblem on the sleeve. His face was emotionless. His green eyes darted around the screens.

"What's the capacity of the engine now?" he asked one of the kids at the giant console,"

"Nearly at one hundred percent sir," he replied, writing on his clip board.

"Nice work private," The boy said, flicking his red hair from his eyes.

"Sir, we have an incoming call from Home Base." a girl said and looking up,

"Put them online," The boy said, "This could be interesting." The giant screen blinked and a face appeared from the screen. The boy growled, "What do you want?" he asked in a disgusting tone. The boy on screen smirked.

"Just thought I'd see how you're doing. Wouldn't want to mess up this mission," he said spoke. His blue eyes sparking in the light behind him.

"I don't need your help Sean, there was a reason why they picked me to lead this mission," The boy spoke. Sean laughed.

"Ha ha Kefir! Look at you sounding all high and mighty. We're the same level if you haven't forgotten."

"I'm a little busy here to be dealing with your antics. You have your job and I have mine." Kefir said. Sean twirled his black fringe and smiled.

"Fine then, I was only being nice by having a little check up on my partnering commander, just make sure you don't mess up. One chance," Sean preached before being disconnected by Kefir. He turned away from the screen. "Ignorant asshole," Kefir cursed. The doors to the room opened and another boy stepped through. He had smooth blond hair that was neatly combed. He wore a sleeveless sweater and shirt. He carried some notes on a clip board.

"Another fight?" The boy asked, Kefir sighed. "You shouldn't be getting so agitated with Sean,"

"Enough about that. Let me see your reports," he hastily said taking the clip board and flicking through the pages.

"Everything is in working order I'm sure you know; we should be ready by tomorrow morning,"

"Excellent work Ken," Kefir replied, "Wait till you see what's through those teleporters. Be glad you're in the front line genius, nobody else would give you this much excitement." He gave back the clip board. "We begin at nine in the morning where 'Operation Hark Spout' will be put into full motion,"

* * *

Back at the Cartman residence, Eric sat on the couch with his arms folded and his legs crossed. The boy stepped through the door carrying two cups of hot liquid; one with hot chocolate and the other with tea. He placed the hot chocolate on the table and held the tea in his hands as he sat down.

"Kettles all fixed now, wasn't much of a problem," he said with a smile and sipped his tea.

"NOW can you tell me why you're here?" Cartman moaned, "Before you start fixing something else," The boy placed the cup on the table.

"As yes, nearly forgot about that," he said and cleared his throat. "You know how, with a mirror. There will always be a reflection of the object that is placed in range of it. And that reflection would always mimic what the object done. Like it was a clone. But the reflection does it in the opposite way. Now take two worlds for instance. Say this world was the object, and the other world was the reflection and take the perspective that it will act the opposite of that the object does..."

"You're not making sense what-so-ever," Cartman interrupted.

"You know in Sci-fi films, some unsuspecting person ends up going to a 'parallel' world. Where people are the opposite of where he was from?" He began again

"Yeah," Cartman said

"Well what if one of the worlds was on a collision course to 'merge' with the other world. That is what might happen to this world and my world right now"

"Now hold on for a minute, you're saying you're from this 'parallel world?" Cartman asked. The boy nodded his head. Cartman looked around the room, slowly getting in what was said. He turned to the boy again. "Who are you?" The boy snapped his finger.

"Ah, did I forget to introduce myself?" He began, "My name is Einar Cramct. General of the Association of the cessation of 'Operation Hark Spout'." He paused. "My real name is Eric Cartman,"

**Sorry to stop you readers in this cliff hanger. More to come I'm sure. I still need to bring the rest of the boys in the story and of course Cartmans reaction to this strange boy. Please review.**


End file.
